1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing system and a method for providing a image processing function to execute accounting.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP-A-2003-5343, JP-A-2003-5931, and JP-A-2003-8870 disclose a system in which a client requests a processing of image data to a server and the requested processing is executed.
Also, JP-A-Hei. 11-154068 discloses a method for decentralizing a load on a printer when image data is printed through a network.
However, the method disclosed in this document decentralizes the load on the printer by printing fee. Therefore, the printing load is centralized on a printer to which cheaper fee is set.